


Six Scenes from Season Six

by TeaTimeAllOverTown



Series: The Scenes We Never Saw [3]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dating, Kissing, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaTimeAllOverTown/pseuds/TeaTimeAllOverTown
Summary: Six Jackie and Hyde scenes from season 6 - filling in their gaps. Canon compliant. A continuation of my missing scenes series.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Series: The Scenes We Never Saw [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984022
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Six Scenes from Season Six

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the scenes from season 6 - thanks everyone for your continued support with this series! I've been blown away. Please keep providing feedback it keeps me motivated. And I have Season 7 (and maybe 8?) left which are even harder. 
> 
> I'm not totally sure that scenes are in order but Point Place time is so wonky it's impossible to follow. Jackie is a senior for two years so I am just making season 6 and season 7 take place over the course of one year even though that makes no sense (there are two Christmases!) If you're familiar with the show it should be easy enough to follow.
> 
> Thank you again! I hope you are all safe and healthy!

1.

Jackie pushes the door to the basement open, slipping into the empty room. Although living on a cot in her best friend’s bedroom isn’t ideal, she does appreciate the proximity to the basement and the inhabitant of it.

She hears footsteps dancing around upstairs but the basement is still. She walks through it, heels clacking on the cold floor, before reaching the bedroom door in the back. She knocks gently before pushing the door open.

Steven is inside, sitting fully dressed on his bed and nodding along gently to the music emitting from the record player beside his bed. He glances towards her as she steps in, offering her a soft smile.

“Hey doll.”

She grins back, crossing the small room and leaning down for a brief kiss.

“What are you doing here so early?” he asks, leaning back and stopping the record.

“It’s my first day of school, remember?” she responds, rolling his eyes. She’d told him every day for a week, but he has a way of forgetting these types of things. 

“Right, finally a senior,” he nods, eyeing her standing form in front of him. “You look nice.”

She beams at the compliment, smoothing out a few creases in her dress.

“Thank you. This is my first time not buying a new outfit for the first day.”

New outfits had always been bankrolled by daddy. This year she had been forced to dig through her half of Donna’s closet for something that didn’t look horribly last season.

He shoots her a sympathetic look, reaching out and squeezing her hand.

“You excited for school?”

Sighing, she shakes her head.

“I thought you liked school,” he counters, looking up at her in surprise.

“None of you are going to be there this year. Just me and the bitchy cheerleaders.”

“Yeah but you are a bitchy cheerleader,” he teases, grabbing her hand out of the air as she attempts to swat at him.

“But I’m so much better than all of them. At least I’m definitely still the prettiest even without daddy’s money.”

Truthfully Jackie is not looking forward to school this year at all. She’d made more effort to spend time with the squad this summer, knowing she was going to be forced to sit with them at lunch. But she found their surface level conversations tiring and had increasingly little in common with them. She wished she was a year older and could spend the day doing whatever it was her friends were going to.

“Well listen, it’s just for a few hours when you’re not in class, right?” Steven asks, pulling her down into his lap. She shrieks in surprise but throws her arms around his neck, giggling.

“Yes.”

“And you can always skip school.”

Rolling her eyes, she leans her head on his shoulder.

“No, Steven I can’t. Since you refuse to live up to your potential I need to find a career and reestablish my wealth, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” he grins, leaning in to kiss down her neck.

“Will you give me a ride to school?” she asks. Steven groans, pulling back from her neck.

“Please?” she pouts, sticking out her lower lip. “You have to go to work anyway, right? I don’t have a car anymore.”

“Isn’t there a bus?”

She turns her pout into a glare, smacking Steven’s arm.

“Ow. Don’t abuse the person you’re asking for a favor.”

“Please?” she tries again, pushing her lower lip out further.

He glares at her but she can see his resolve slipping.

“Fine. Let’s go.”

She squeals happily, leaning down to kiss him again before hopping up from his lap. 

He grabs his keys off his sidetable and reaches for her hand, leading her out of the basement. He opens the passenger side door for her and she slides in, smiling when his hand lands on her thigh as soon as he climbs into the other side.

The drive is quick and she lays her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and letting the radio music fill the silence. There’s an anxiety in her chest she can’t quite place. Something about her path diverging from the rest of the group is unsettling, even if no one else seems to care.

“What is it?”

She realizes she’s been quiet for far too long, giving away the knot in her stomach.

“Nothing,” she says too quickly, lifting her head briefly to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Jackie,” he presses, squeezing her thigh. She sighs.

“I don’t know. I just don’t want to go to school, I guess. You guys are all living your real lives now and I’m just...a high schooler.”

He snorts, jostling her head slightly.

“Jackie we’re all going to jobs we hate. Except Donna who decided to put off school because of her scrawny high school boyfriend. And Eric hasn’t even found a job yet. It’s not that glamorous.”

“Yeah but what if you all have fun without me?” she whines, lifting her head up to look at him.

“Jackie,” he says calmly, looking over at her when they hit a red light, “No one is leaving you behind.”

She’s not sure how he perfectly described what she’s feeling when she couldn’t even verbalize it, but it brings a tiny lump to her throat.

“You promise?”

He rolls his eyes but leans forward and presses a kiss to her forehead before the light turns green.

“Promise.”

He pulls up to the school and she feels infinitely lighter, reaching for her bag.

“I’ll see you later?” she asks, reaching for his hand.

He nods, giving her a small smile.

“I’ve got work until 5.”

His hand reaches out and he cups the back of her head, pulling her towards him for a kiss.

“My hair Steven,” she whines but grins when he ignores her and meets her in a long kiss.

“You look sexier with your hair like that,” he comments once he pulls back, grinning at her. Pouting, she reaches up to smooth her hair. “Alright, get out of here. Don’t want you yelling at me if you get a late slip in your first class.”

She leans forward for one last kiss before opening her door and climbing out.

“Bye puddin’ pop, I love you,” she sings through the open window grinning as his cheeks quickly flush pink.

“Jackie,” he hisses, glancing around nervously.

“What?” she asks innocently, biting back her smile.

“I’m not going to drive you anymore,” he warns, glaring at her through his glasses. She knows it's an empty threat, Steven stopped being able to say no to her a while ago, but she nods her head seriously.

“I’ll see you later,” she says, blowing him a kiss before skipping into the building.

School passes by quickly and she’s happy to find it’s not nearly as painful as she expected. She got several side eyes from the cheerleaders when she sat with them but pretending to be interested in the gossip was easy.

She emerges from cheerleading practice that afternoon and several of the girls offered her a ride home when she admitted she no longer had a car. 

“Could you drop me off at the hotel instead?”

The words came easily, even though she hadn’t given them any thought. The idea of waiting several more hours to see Steven sounded terrible. After a short car ride she bounces through the hotel doors, towards the kitchen.

She hears Steven’s laugh before she walks in, saying something to Roy. She smiles, butterflies taking flight in her stomach. It amazes her that a year later he can still give her butterflies.

She enters the kitchen and sees Steven, his back to her.

“Hi baby.”

He spins around and to her delight, a wide smile breaks across his face. He clears his throat and wipes the smile off his face as soon he realizes it's there but she saw it before he could hide it from the world.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, crossing the kitchen quickly to kiss her.

She shrugs, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek.

“Practice ended and I wanted to see you.”

“You walked here?” he asks. “Jackie it’s all the way across town.”

“One of the girls gave me a ride,” she breezes, biting back a grin at his concern for her. 

“Oh, alright. Well I’ve still got a few more hours. You can hang out in here if you want while I work.”

She beams up at him and holds up her school bag.

“I’ve got homework anyway.”

She spends the afternoon at the counter in the kitchen, leafing through her history textbook while she tells Steven about her day and he tells her about how Kelso dropped an entire tray of dishes on the floor. She likes watching him work. She likes seeing him focus as he stirs whatever he has on the stove, looking up at her between dishes to send her a wink or a grin. She thinks that she would be happy to do this for the rest of her life. 

Finally he slips off his apron, hanging it up at the door and looking over at her.

“Ready?”

She nods, placing her books back in her bag and hurrying over to him. He reaches for her bag, throwing it wordlessly over her shoulder and holding out his free hand to her. She takes in return, smiling as he squeezes it.

She’s getting better at learning how many ways Steven shows her that he loves her, even if he can’t always put it into words. 

2.

She’s sitting on the couch in the basement when Hyde storms in, throwing the magazine at her.

“I had to go to two damn drugstores to find a copy. It looks like it’s full of crap anyway.”

Jackie grabs the copy of Vogue and smiles up at him, patting the couch next to her. He glares but plops down next to her, arms crossed over his chest.

“Thank you Puddin’ Pop,” she croons, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. He grunts but leans into her kiss before relaxing against the couch.

“So we’re done with the Brooke stuff now?” he asks, looking at her pointedly through his sunglasses.

“Yep,” she responds as she begins to thumb through the magazine.

“Cool.”

“If you think Brooke is hotter than me, that’s what you think.”

“Jackie, what the hell? I never said that.”

“Well you didn’t not say it,” she retorts, keeping her eyes on the magazine. 

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“It makes sense to me!”

“Jackie I never said Brooke is hotter than you. I just said she’s hot. Which is true.”

“Yeah but you’re supposed to say I’m hotter, Steven. I’m your girlfriend!”

“Exactly. You’re my girlfriend. I don’t have to say it, it’s implied you’re hotter.”

“Not to me!”

“You drive me crazy, you know that?” Hyde snaps, crossing his arms again and glaring at her.

“Yeah well you drive me crazy too!” Jackie yells, slamming the magazine down on the floor.

They both glare at each other in silence for a moment before Hyde snarls “God you’re so hot.”

She lunges for him as he lunges for her, their lips meeting in the middle. Her tongue is in his mouth, his hands are in her hair. She reaches for his sunglasses and whips them off. Neither of them notice the sound of them clattering on the floor.

Soon her sweater is partially unbuttoned and his belt hangs unclasped around his waist. His hands are working up to her bra, under her sweater.

“Bedroom,” she whispers in his ear, “Now.”

He nods, securing her legs around his waist he stands up from the couch and makes his way to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

An hour later Jackie is leaning against his bare chest, resting in between his legs on the bed.

“Let’s fight about Brooke more often,” Hyde teases, pressing a kiss to her naked back.

“You still never said I’m hotter than Brooke,” Jackie reminds him.

“You are relentless, woman.”

“Thank you.”

“You are hotter than Brooke, alright Jackie? You’re the hottest girl in this stupid town.”

“Really?” Jackie squeals, flipping around to look at Hyde, “You think so?”

“Of course I do, baby,” Hyde replies, grinning. “You’re also the craziest. That’s why you’re so good in bed.”

Jackie stares at him for a moment before her mouth is on his again, her hands wrapping around his neck to pull him closer.

Hyde pulls away for a moment and grins at her.

“God I love your hot, crazy ass.”

“Oh you don’t know what good in bed is, Steven Hyde. I’m going to rock your world.”

3.

“And there’s the stomp and cry. See you guys tomorrow.”

Hyde makes his way through the Pinciotti’s house, trudging up the stairs towards Donna’s bedroom, where he assumes Jackie is.

He’s not sure what version of Jackie he is going to encounter. He hopes it’s fuming, screeching, demanding Jackie. He can handle her. The one he can’t handle is the sobbing, hurt, hysterical Jackie. That Jackie turned him into a pathetic pile of mush even before he had feelings other than hatred towards her. Now that she’s his girlfriend? He’d probably jump into a fire if she asked him to while crying.

He pushes the door open, eyeing the scene in front of him. She’s curled up on Donna’s bed, holding one of her stuffed animals tightly against her. Her eyes are red and her face is slightly blotchy but he doesn’t see any fresh tears. That’s a good sign.

“Hey.”

She snaps her head up, face set to defensive, before softening when she sees it’s him.

“Hi.”

He walks towards her, sitting down gently at the end of the bed.

“You okay?”

Pouting, she wraps her arms more tightly around the unicorn. He winces. Jackie who isn’t talking when given the opportunity to is not a Jackie in good shape.

“Hey if it makes you feel any better, she’s not drunk. Bud and Edna were always drunk when they showed up again.”

He knows that’s not particularly helpful but truthfully he’s not sure what to say. Comforting Jackie still isn’t something he’s mastered.

She rolls her eyes but doesn’t yell at him. He’s not sure if that’s a good sign or not.

Sighing, he scoots up the bed next to her.

“Jackie, she’s not worth crying over anymore.”

He hears a sniffle and suddenly Jackie throws herself into his arms, burying her face in his chest. 

“I never want to see her again. She deserted me.”

He bites his lip, holding back a tiny grin. It’s not funny, none of this is, but at least this sounds like Jackie again. He rubs a hand across her back, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

“I know, doll. And you don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

She raises her head from his chest, her shining eyes looking up into his.

“Do you think I should?”

He frowns down at her.

“Do I think you should what?”

“Give her another chance?”

He sighs, bringing a hand up to push a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He’s not a fan of giving advice, especially involving families.

“I don’t know. I let Bud and Edna back in both times and that didn’t go well. But...I think you might regret it if you don’t try and work things out with her.”

Jackie pouts, burying her head back into his chest.

“But I don’t want to. I’m living on a cot in my best friend’s room because of her. I had to sneak into your room for a month!”

He presses another kiss to her head, pulling her more securely into his lap.

“Like I said, it’s up to you. But she is your mom. And you only get one.”

“I wish I had a better one.”

Chuckling, he squeezes her hip.

“Yeah but then you might not be as hot.”

She seems to consider this, frowning slightly.

“That’s true.” 

They’re silent for a moment and Hyde continues running a hand up and down her spine.

“Why can’t she just love me like a normal mom?”

Her voice is small and hurt and it pierces Hyde, digging straight into his chest. 

“I...I don’t know, doll. Parents are just people. And sometimes that’s not a good thing.”

He glances down at her and is surprised to see no fresh tears. She’s getting stronger, he’s realizing. It breaks his heart a little.

“Do you think we could still be good parents? Even though ours are so bad?”

Hyde grimaces. He doesn’t like talking about the future and he especially doesn’t like talking about it with Jackie. The future has too many paths that could end in disappointment or pain. He won’t give her expectations he doesn’t know if he can meet. But her eyes are big and scared and he knows how much Jackie wants to be a mom and how scared she must be at the thought of becoming her own. 

“You will be a great mom, Jackie.”

The corners of her eyes crinkle slightly in a smile but she blinks up at him.

“And you?”

He sighs, scratching at his cheek.

“I don’t know if I want kids, Jackie. But I wouldn’t be like Bud.”

To his surprise, she seems satisfied with this answer. Normally she would needle for something more definite and pout when he didn’t give in. But apparently for today, knowing he won’t be like his dad is enough.

“Thanks for coming up here.”

He’s surprised by the comment and the sincerity behind it.

“Yeah well, I saw the stomp and cry.”

They both know the sarcasm is masking the vulnerability he can’t quite spit out. I wanted to make sure you’re okay. I wanted to comfort you. There’s nowhere else I’d be.

“Do you want to go talk to her?” he asks after a moment, kissing the crown of her head and breathing in the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

“Can we just...stay here for a bit? I don’t think I’m ready.”

He nods and sinks into the pillows, tucking her more comfortably against him. 

She starts talking about something. He vaguely registers it has to do with high school gossip and he hums occasionally, pretending to listen. He knows she doesn’t care. He knows she’s comforting herself, listening to her own voice to rebuild her confidence. He’s just happy to hold her while she does. Until she’s ready.

4.

They’re all sitting in the basement when Jackie stomps in, slamming the door behind her.

“Uh, hey Jackie,” Donna says, sounding slightly apprehensive at the entrance. “You okay?”

“I don’t know, Donna. Steven, am I okay?”

“Uh oh,” Eric mutters, eyes flickering towards Hyde who looks up from his magazine, narrowing his eyes at his girlfriend.

“What the hell are you talking about Jackie?”

“You are in so much trouble Steven Hyde!” Jackie shouts, stomping across the room to him and crossing her arms tightly over his chest.

“Hyde, just say you’re sorry and buy a stuffed animal. That’s what I used to do. You know, back when Jackie and I were doing it.”

Kelso immediately throws himself behind Fez at the look on Hyde’s face, cowering behind the smaller man. 

Slowly moving his narrowed eyes from Kelso, Hyde turns back to Jackie.

“Can you tell me what I apparently did, Jackie?” he asks, keeping his voice steady under her furious glare.

“No, Steven, you should know!”

“Jackie, I clearly don’t know so you’re going to need to tell me.”

“Well that’s too bad!”

“Whatever you do, do not call her a poodle head,” Eric whispers out of the corner of his mouth, earning a disgusted huff from Donna.

“Maybe Hyde was not good in bed,” Fez offers, looking curiously over at Jackie.

“That’s not it, trust me Fez,” Hyde responds, winking at his friend.

“Steven Hyde it is our anniversary!” Jackie finally screeches, throwing her hands into the air.

“Oh boy,” Donna mutters, standing up and hurrying out of the basement.

“Yeah good luck Hyde,” Kelso calls as the rest of them exit the basement. 

Once the room is empty, Hyde turns to Jackie, maintaining his calm demeanor.

“Jackie, it’s not our anniversary.”

“Yes it is!”

“No, it’s not. We haven’t even been back together for six months.”

Clearly the wrong thing to say, Jackie’s lets out an indignant shriek.

“That breakup doesn’t count!”

“It doesn’t?”

“Are you saying you think it does, Steven?”

Her voice is dark and dangerous and as much as Hyde enjoys riling her up, he cowers slightly under her gaze.

“Uh, no I guess not.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“But even so, then wouldn’t our anniversary have been over the summer or something?”

“No, Steven! A year ago today you finally agreed you were my boyfriend. Remember? When we got back from visiting schools.”

His mouth makes a small oh but then he shrugs and gives her a small smile.

“Happy anniversary, doll.”

She gapes at him, seemingly lost for words.

“I...you...that’s it? Happy anniversary?”

“Well I didn’t know so...yeah.”

Without another word Jackie spins on her heel and storms out of the basement, slamming the door behind her.

“So you really aren’t doing anything?” Eric asks an hour later, leaning against the El Camino as Hyde peers under the hood.

“I didn’t know until an hour ago. What am I supposed to do? The whole thing is stupid anyway.”

“Man you aren’t getting sex for a month,” Eric laughs, shaking his head.

Hyde wipes the excess grease on his pants and lowers the hood.

“Whatever. She just picked a random date and expected me to have a necklace for her or something. Chicks are crazy.”

“Yours in particular.”

Hyde narrows his eyes and frogs Eric in the shoulder.

“Ow - am I wrong?”

“No. But I don’t like being reminded.”

The boys make their way into the kitchen, grabbing two sandwiches off the counter.

“Well I’m just saying if I were you, I’d get something. Ideally not from a gas station.”

He whispers the last part as Mrs. Foreman enters the kitchen, beaming at the boys.

“Oh there you two are. I’m going to the grocery store. Anything you want for dinner?”

“How about some pork?” Red asks, entering the kitchen behind her.

“No red meat for you,” Kitty sings, handing him a particularly dry looking sandwich. Red frowns at it. “I’ll get some chicken breast for you, dear.”

“Kitty I took a bullet for this country. I didn’t do it to come home and eat dry chicken.”

“No you did so you could come home and live a long happy life with me. Anyway, does pot roast sound good boys?”

“Yeah, thanks Mrs. Foreman,” Hyde replies, taking the last bite of his sandwich. Eric gapes at him.

“Uh Hyde shouldn’t you be doing...something else for dinner?”

“What’s that?” Kitty asks, looking between the boys.

“Well Hyde’s anniversary with Jackie is today and he forgot.”

“Oh, Steven dear you have to do something! You should go swing dancing!”

“Uh...no thanks,” Hyde mutters, glaring at Eric.

“Steven if you don’t do something you will be reminded every day for the rest of your sorry life,” Red interjects, shaking his head. “Trust me, son.”

“It’s not even our anniversary! It’s just some random date she picked. And we’ve broken up like twice since then so I don’t even think it counts.”

“But Jackie thinks it is?” Mrs. Foreman asks, looking down sympathetically.

“Yeah.”

“Then you have to do something.”

“So she just gets to decide when I have to do something?” he asks, looking desperately over at Red who simply nods at him.

“You’re getting the hang of it now, son.”

Hyde sighs, running a hand over his face.

“What the hell am I supposed to do? It’s 3 o’clock.”

“Well think of something romantic. Maybe something you two did together before. Or something she said she’s wanted to do. Or like I said, you can always go swing dancing.”

Hyde stares at the empty plate in front of him, racking his brains. 

“Maybe I’ve got something.”

Jackie sits on her cot, watching Donna taking notes as she reads through a textbook.

“I can’t believe him, Donna. I cannot believe him!”

“I know, Jackie. You’ve been saying that for hours. Why don't you go tell him? Or you know...somebody else.”

“Because he completely blew me off, Donna!”

“Well it’s Hyde. He’s not really a mushy romantic kind of guy.”

“But he knows things like this are important to me! You know Michael never would have missed our anniversary. Or at least he’d plan something once I told him.”

Slamming her textbook shut, Donna glares at Jackie.

“Don’t do that. You picked Hyde. And Kelso would have bought you a whoopie cushion.”

Jackie crosses her arms over her chest but doesn’t respond, unable to think of anything.

“Look, you need to tell Hyde about this stuff. You can’t just expect him to know.”

“God Donna, why won’t you just agree with me!”

“I’ve been agreeing with you for hours. Now I’m giving you some perspective. And leaving.”

With that she walks out of the room, leaving Jackie alone in silence.

She’s only alone for a moment when she hears a voice in the doorway.

“Jackie get in the car. We’re going on a freaking date.”

The date starts off as their first one did; rather poorly. Jackie pouts the entire way downstairs and into the car. She fluctuates between glaring silently out the window and yelling at Steven, eyes growing wide with inflated anger as he pulls up to the Hub.

“The Hub? Are you freaking kidding me Steven?”

He rolls his eyes, climbing out of the truck. 

“Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

“Hub food to go?” she shrieks, but is cut off as his door slams shut.

She has half a mind to get out and walk back home but it’s chilly and she didn’t bring a jacket. He returns a few minutes later holding two burgers and a pop. Jackie reaches for the burger but Hyde pulls it away.

“I can’t even eat it?” she cries and Hyde’s mouth twitches with a grin.

“Will you shut up for five seconds?” he snaps, pulling out onto the road. It works and Jackie doesn’t say another word, fuming silently and pressed as tightly against the door as she can get.

After nearly twenty minutes of driving, Hyde pulls off the road and travels down a gravel path until they reach a clearing. He turns the car off, stepping outside and making his way around the cab to open her door.

The gravel crunches under her feet as she steps down, looking around in confusion.

“Where are we?”

He raises an eyebrow at her, grinning.

“You don’t remember.”

“Is this...is this where we came on our first date?”

He nods, leaning into the truck to grab the burgers and the pop.

“I thought we could do it again. But you know...actually do it afterwards this time. And hopefully you won’t get back with Kelso in a couple weeks.”

The night air nips at her but she barely notices, taking his outstretched hand and climbing onto the hood of the truck with him.

“Steven this is...actually really sweet.”

He shrugs, handing her a burger.

“I’m not saying I agree with this whole anniversary crap. And you cannot expect me to just know those things. But we haven’t been out in a while and...well this is no worse than bowling, right?”

She grins, taking the burger and leaning over to him and pressing a kiss against his cheek.

“Thank you puddin’ pop.”

Rolling his eyes he slides his jacket off, slipping it over her shoulders.

“Anything for you, doll.”

The date passes easily. Music plays softly from Hyde’s radio and eventually they end up vertically on the hood, Jackie curled into his side and her head pillowed on his chest.

“Why do you think it didn’t work before?” she asks, watching the stars flicker above them.

“You mean us?”

“Yeah. I mean I thought I was totally in love with you back when but then we kissed and...nothing.”

She’s surprised when he only offers a forced laugh and keeps his eyes on the stars above and away from her.

“What? You said you didn’t feel anything either, right?”

“Right.”

But his answer comes out too quickly and they both know it.

“Oh my god, you felt something!” she shrieks, sitting up and beaming at him.

“No I didn't,” he snaps back, sitting up next to her and crossing his arms over his chest.

“You so did! Oh my god you really did like me!”

“Jackie, will you shut up?”

“Not until you admit that you liked me!”

“It doesn’t matter. It was a long time ago.”

“That’s so sweet Steven. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t feel anything!”

She gives him a knowing look, raising an eyebrow. His shoulders slump and she can tell his defiance is slipping. He sighs.

“Alright fine, maybe I felt something. But you didn’t and it didn’t matter to me. You weren’t over Kelso and we all knew it.”

She reaches for his hand, squeezing it.

“If you told me you felt something we could have gone on another date. I didn’t know.”

Shaking his head, he squeezes her hand back.

“It wasn’t the right time. You needed to figure everything out with Kelso. I wasn’t ready to be in a relationship. And it all worked anyway, didn’t it?”  
She grins at him, nodding.

“Yeah, it did.”

Hands still clasped the sit in silence a moment, trees rustling around them in the night breeze. 

“You thought our anniversary would have been over the summer?”

The question clearly surprises him and he turns to her, frowning.

“What?”

“When I told you it was our anniversary, you thought it would have been over the summer.”

“Uh...yeah I guess.”

“So you did think we were dating last summer!”

He rolls his eyes, letting out a small huff.

“You are unbelievable.”

Winking she tosses her hair over her shoulder.

“And don’t forget it.”

She can see him fighting back a grin and he lays back down onto the car.

“How did I end up here? Admitting how long I’ve liked Jackie freaking Burkhart?”

“You are one lucky guy, Steven Hyde,” she sings, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

Her breath catches slightly at the honesty in his response. Jackie’s become used to reading between the lines to see Steven’s affection for her. It’s a rare occasion he offers it with no sarcastic comment or teasing insult. She finds it overwhelming.

“I love you so much, Steven.”

It’s the only thing she can think of that can convey her emotions and the overwhelming happiness this curly haired burnout brings her everyday. 

He taps his hand against the car, the nervous way he always does when she tells him she loves him.

“I...yeah I love you too.”

She reaches out her hand, cupping his cheek.

“Come here and kiss me again, puddin’ pop. I promise I will feel something this time.”

5.

There’s a knock at Donna’s door and Jackie looks up, beaming when she sees Steven.

“Hi baby! I’m so glad you’re here I missed you!”

She hurries over to the door, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Hey,” he replies, walking into the room and sitting on Donna’s bed.

His foot is tapping against the floor and she can see the tension in his shoulders. She frowns.

“Steven, are you okay?”

He glances up at her and to her surprise, pulls his sunglasses off.

“I have to ask you something.”

Her heart immediately begins to race, and she sits down at Donna’s desk, clasping her clammy palms together.

“Okay. What is it?”

“So you know that thing that Donna caught Foreman doing?”

Jackie wrinkles her nose but nods.

“Well apparently Foreman talked to Donna about it and it turns out...Donna does it too.”

Jackie raises an eyebrow.

“Okay?”

“Well I didn’t realize that you know...that girls did that. And I was talking to Foreman and Fez and well...do you?”

“You were talking to Fez and Eric about whether I masterbate or not?”

Blanching, he shakes his head.

“No well...not like that. We just...like I said I didn’t realize girls did that stuff.”

“You didn’t realize girls masterbated?” she asks, biting back a grin.

“No. I mean you won’t even use a self-serve gas station. So you don’t...you know...self-serve?”

It’s too much. A giggle bursts from her lips and she clutches her stomach, leaning back in Donna’s chair.

“What’s so funny?” he asks defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Boys are so stupid,” Jackie laughs, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

“So are you...are you saying you do?”

“Yes Steven, I masterbate. Not in a bathroom like an animal. And not a whole lot anymore since I live with this lumberjack. But sometimes if I feel like it and you’re not around...yeah, sure.”

He gapes at her. Still giggling slightly she rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest to match him.

“What? Girls have needs too, Steven.”

“I know but I just figured...you know I’m right next door.”

“Well sometimes you’re at work or we’re fighting. And sometimes it’s just easier to do it yourself. I mean you masterbate, right?”

“Well yeah but I’m a guy.”

“Why do guys think girls don’t like sex? It feels good for us too.”

He frowns, bringing a hand up to scratch at his chin.

“But if you could have sex me with me you would, right? You wouldn’t do it yourself if you could have me do it?”  
She laughs again and stands up, moving to sit beside him on the bed.

“Is that what this is about? You’re feeling insecure?”

“No,” he snaps, turning away from her in anger.

“Steven girls masterbate too. Even if their boyfriend is really good at sex.”

Frowning he turns to look at her.

“Huh.”

Rolling her eyes she turns to place her legs across his lap.

“If you left right now, I’d probably masterbate.”

His jaw drops slightly and he places a hand on her thigh, squeezing it.

“Really?”

“I haven’t seen you all weekend and we’re in here talking about touching ourselves. You bet.”

“That’s...actually kind of hot.”

She grins, leaning up to kiss his neck.

“How about you touch me instead? Before Donna gets back.”

“I could be amenable to that.”

He leans down, pressing his lips firmly against hers. She grins, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Before the kiss can go any farther, he pulls back suddenly.

“You know...it’s cool that girls do that. It’s sexy.”

Rolling her eyes she reaches for him, pulling him back down to kiss her.

“You’re ridiculous. Now shut up and fuck me before I have to do it myself.”

6.

Hyde had just slipped into his pajamas when he hears a knock at the basement door. Frowning he hurries out of his room and grabs the door, swinging it open.

“Jackie?” he asks, looking down in surprise at his girlfriend standing in the doorway.

“Hey puddin’,” she responds, offering him a quick smile. “Can I come in?”

He nods and steps aside, feeling her hand squeeze his hand as she passes by.

“What are you doing here so late?” he asks, placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her towards his room.

“I don’t know...I wanted to see you,” she responds, her voice small. 

“Are you okay?” he asks nervously, taking her jacket and throwing it over his chair.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just worried about your neck,” she adds, reaching out to touch where his neck brace was earlier. “Aren’t you supposed to be wearing the brace still?”

“I’m fine,” he says quickly, grabbing her hand and pressing a quick kiss to her knuckles. “Mrs. Foreman said it’s fine.”

She nods, biting her lip and searching his face.

“Can I stay here tonight?”

“Yeah.”

The response tumbles out immediately. He hadn’t realized how much he wanted her to stay until he was kissing her goodbye an hour ago.

She beams up at him, popping onto her toes to quickly kiss his cheek. He doesn’t bother to fight back the grin that creeps onto his face.

He sits down on the bed, watching as she digs through his dresser for the pajamas she leaves here for occasions like this. He tries not to let it happen to regularly. Jackie has school and he feels bad going behind the Foreman's back but Eric likes to spend the night with Donna so Jackie needs somewhere to stay anyway.

“I can’t believe that lumberjack pushed you off the water tower,” Jackie says as she buttons up her flannel top. “She could have killed you!”

“She didn’t mean to,” Hyde replies, trying to keep his voice comforting. “She had a rough day.”

Jackie rolls her eyes but doesn’t argue instead climbing into his bed and pulling the comforter up over her.

“I can’t believe Eric bailed.”

Her voice is soft and the sympathy he hears in it is entirely unlike Jackie.

“He was trying to do the right thing,” Hyde offers, crawling in next to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. “He’s just...Foreman.”

“I really thought he loved her,” she whispers, pulling his hand more securely around her.

“He does, man. He just finally realized this wasn’t the best thing for them.”

“But why not? They love each other. They want to be together. Why would marrying her be the wrong thing?”

Hyde sighs, squeezing her hip. There are so many layers buried in her disappointment. Her parents failed marriage. Her fear of their future together. Her adamant belief that love can overcome all.

It’s too much for tonight.

“Because they weren’t ready. Just wish he figured it out sooner.”

Jackie sighs but doesn’t respond and Hyde presses a kiss to the back of her head. 

“Steven, I love you.”

He’s surprised when his breath catches slightly in his throat but she sounds so secure in her words he can’t help but be taken aback. He still isn’t sure what exactly he did to be loved so intensely by her.

“I know you do, baby.”

He doesn’t use that petame often but sometimes he is so overcome by affection for her, it just slips out. 

“Do you love me, Steven?”

He winces slightly at the question. He hates how hard it is for him to remind her that he loves her. The words are on the tip of his tongue almost every day. When she grins at him from across the room or tries to convince him that ABBA is really a good band or gets more excited each day to see him when he picks her up from school. But they almost always disappear before he can get them out, lost to the hurt he’s felt from people who were supposed to love him in the past. So offers her a kiss or a hug or a wink and hopes she understands.

But he knows that can’t always be enough. 

“Yeah Jackie, I love you.”

Rolling over she curls into his chest, smiling in content.

“Good.”

He kisses her forehead, tugging her against him more tightly.

“I’m sorry I don’t say enough.”

She gazes up at him, her eyes bright even in the dark room.

“You do say it. Just not always with words.”

It’s a little scary how well she knows him now. He had spent so many years building up his walls, thick and impenetrable. Or so he thought. But this tiny girl had determinedly chipped away at them brick by brick until all he stood behind were ruins, vulnerable and exposed. But in some ways, it also made him feel free.

“Thanks for coming over.”

It’s all he can think to say. He’s exhausted and slightly overwhelmed by how many emotions he’s been through today. 

“Of course, puddin’ pop.”

He presses another kiss to her forehead before closing his eyes and listening to her breathing next to him. He has no idea what lies on the road ahead of him but for tonight this is exactly where he wants to be.


End file.
